


The Perks of Age

by arora_kayd



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anectdote of sorts of my impression of their relationship. Set post AC.</p><p>(March 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Age

At thirty-four, Cid Highwind no longer felt the teenage compulsion to be constantly around and touching his lover. At the surprising age of fifty-nine, Vincent Valentine was even less inclined, perfectly content with just being together when their duties permitted. However, this is not to say that they never indulged their inner teen. It just tended to surface in private. Indeed, there were days when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, but those were spent in Rocket Town or on the Highwind whilst in between jobs.

They were quiet about their relationship, not out of fear or any such thing; they just didn’t need to proclaim it to the world from the highest rooftop. They also didn’t want to deal with the seemingly inevitable questions. ‘How long?’ ‘When did it start?’ ‘Why him?!’ All too tedious and irrelevant. Even so, if someone happened to figure it out or asked them outright, they weren’t about to deny it. Both were comfortable with the relationship and neither really cared what other people thought.

There was nothing spectacular to the story of how they got together. Past experience had let them know, more or less, exactly what they were looking for in a partner. There was the initial spark, the necessary chemistry between the two and both had recognized it when they met. Things had progressed naturally from there. Cid was one of the few, if not the only one, who actually talked to Vincent long enough to discover that he did in fact talk about more than Lucrecia and his ‘sins.’ Likewise, Vincent got past the swearing and gruffness to see the intelligent, thoughtful side of Cid. He had, after all, built a bi-plane, two airships, and Gaia’s one and only functioning rocket. The pair was able to appreciate their similarities and differences. Those differences even led them to try new things, though the attempts usually only met with moderate success. Some incidents were never spoken of again.

There were, in the beginning, the occasional silly and romantic moments. There had even been one to two occasions where they had partaken in the time-honored cliché of staring into each other’s eyes lovingly while whispering terms of endearment. But that phase had passed quickly. Their respective ages brought maturity to the relationship that was refreshing for both. Things had become simple, easy; and they were content.

For Cid and Vincent, it was perfect.


End file.
